


Wakey Wakey, Asahi

by gyroscopefour



Series: Nishinoya the TikTok Gremlin [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Nishinoya decides he's much better at waking Asahi up than any alarm clock could ever be.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Nishinoya the TikTok Gremlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186616
Kudos: 43





	Wakey Wakey, Asahi

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-canon Asahi and Noya living together. Asahi is a big, sleepy teddy bear, and Noya knows how to get him to wake up.

There was nothing Noya loved more than a sleepy Asahi. There was a brief window in the morning where Asahi woke up just enough to turn his alarm off. He was always incoherent, still stuck in his dreams. He was perfect like that. So soft and warm and sweet. 

Noya’s favorite mornings were the ones when he had to nudge Asahi awake to turn off the blaring alarm. Asahi would smack the screen of his phone until the beeping stopped and then roll over and pull Noya into a tight hug, slipping back to sleep. The alarm was a terrible way to wake up, but he loved the cozy snuggles that always followed.

This was one of those mornings. Noya knew Asahi’s second alarm would ring soon - and the third and then the fourth - but for now, it was just Asahi’s warmth and his soft breaths on the top of his head.

Noya reached over and grabbed Asahi’s phone. Asahi grumbled in his sleep and squeezed him tighter, but Noya wiggled free enough to unplug Asahi’s phone from its charger. Noya opened the alarm app and saw the alarms set for the morning. There were seven today. He rolled his eyes. Asahi needed at least five to wake him up fully. He could easily sleep through a fire alarm, and he actually had once. Noya wouldn’t tease him about it too much though. Even if it disturbed him every morning, he wouldn’t give up the aggressive cuddles that came as a result of Asahi’s slow wakefulness. 

The last alarm was set for 6:59, and it was only 6:26. Perfect. They had time. 

He turned off all Asahi’s alarms except for the last one and set his phone to the side. Then he rolled his hips into Asahi. Asahi murmured and exhaled into Noya’s hair. He was so warm and so precious. His sleepy morning voice was hot as hell, and Noya wanted to hear him. Noya grinded harder, swiping a thumb over Asahi’s lower lip.

He had thought about this a lot, but now that he had the perfect opportunity, he wasn’t sure what he wanted, how far they should go. He leaned into Asahi’s chest, considering what Asahi would prefer. Noya knew Asahi liked to be teased, but he didn’t want Asahi to be late for work. Better to skip the teasing and get straight to the main event, Noya decided.

He shifted out of Asahi’s grasp and nudged him onto his back. Asahi rolled over easily, murmuring something unintelligible. Noya sat gingerly between his legs, letting Asahi slip back into his deep sleep.

Asahi was already half hard from the grinding. Noya was too. He realized he was going to have some difficulty getting Asahi’s pants off. He always slept in flannel pajama pants, no matter the weather. Noya’s fingers curled around the waistband, making sure to grab Asahi’s briefs too. If he could get them both off at once, it would be a lot less work.

He rose up on his knees, shuffling backward as he pulled Asahi’s pants off. It felt a little weird, almost invasive, to be undressing him while he slept. He steeled himself, remembering how much Asahi loved early morning sex. He’d definitely love waking up to Noya inside him. They had even talked about it before; Asahi had been the one to bring it up. Noya just had to get over himself.

He spread Asahi’s legs and settled between them. Asahi’s rim was still a little swollen from the previous night. Noya felt a little shiver go through him. Asahi took so much from him and always wanted more. Somehow, he was just as insatiable as Noya.

Noya grabbed the lube from the nightstand and uncapped it gently. He didn’t want Asahi to wake up too soon. He pressed two fingers into him, surprised at how easily they slid in. Asahi was so relaxed in sleep. Noya was able to stretch him easily, working a third finger in with barely any resistance.

Asahi’s breaths were getting shallower. He was starting to drift into wakefulness, but sleep still held him. He moaned, and Noya smiled. Even if Asahi was still dozing, some part of his mind was responding. He was hard too, and he was leaking on his stomach. Noya was tempted to bend down and clean him with his mouth, but he didn’t want to waste time. He was getting impatient. 

He got more lube and stroked himself. It felt good, but his hand was only a tease compared to Asahi’s body. He scooted in as close as he could and pressed into Asahi. It was so warm and velvety. He was so relaxed, so Noya slid in so easily. It was bliss. Noya shuddered as the pleasure ran through his body. Asahi always felt amazing, utterly perfect.

Noya felt Asahi’s muscles flutter and then clench around him. It sent a shiver through him. He looked up and met Asahi’s wide open eyes.

“Uh, hi?” Asahi said. His voice was sluggish with sleep. It was damn cute. 

Noya grinned at him. “Hi there. I thought you might like something besides your alarm this morning.”

Asahi’s mouth slowly morphed into a smile. “C’mere.” His hand wrapped around Noya’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was an awkward angle with Noya still inside him. Asahi hunched over, and Noya stretched his neck to reach. Noya pressed his hips into Asahi, bottoming out, and Asahi moaned against his lips. It was a loud, broken sound. Noya breathed it in. He loved how Asahi reacted to him.

“Fuck me, Yuu.”

“That’s the plan.” Noya leaned back to hold Asahi’s hips. His legs were spread open wide, and Noya could see how flushed he was. He was ridiculously pretty. Noya almost got lost in the moment, wondering how he got so lucky with Asahi.

Asahi shivered under him, and Noya fucked into him gently. Asahi’s eyes closed when he started moving. Noya watched Asahi’s hands fist in the sheets. His face scrunched up like it always did when he felt overwhelmed. He squirmed, but Noya held his hips tightly.

“Easy, Asahi. Take it easy,” Noya cooed. He knew Asahi liked when he talked during sex. He reached between Asahi’s legs to stroke him. He worked him over while he came up with something to say. “I couldn’t resist you this morning. You looked so beautiful, and I had to have you.”

Asahi looked up at him with dazed eyes. He always melted when Noya spoke to him like that. “Yuu… I’m yours.”

Those words hit Noya in the chest and knocked the breath out of his lungs. Asahi had been saying that more and more recently. ‘I’m yours.’ In place and alongside his ‘I love you’s.’ Every time he said it, Noya fell in love with him again. It was always so soft and quiet, like Asahi was giving him a piece of his heart to hold.

Noya reached up to touch Asahi’s cheek. “You’re mine. I’ll take such good care of you. Let me take care of you, Asahi.”

Asahi whimpered and nodded. His legs wrapped around Noya’s waist, squeezing with those strong thighs. He pulled Noya closer, as close as he could. Noya could feel the heat from his body. He was so warm, so hot. Noya loved him so much.

Asahi’s hips twitched up as Noya rolled his wrist while stroking him. “Yuu, please, fuck fuck fuck.” He writhed and grabbed Noya’s arms, tugging on him.

“I want you to feel me all day,” Noya said, snapping his hips into Asahi. Asahi moaned weakly. “I want you to think of me every time you move, and when you get home at the end of the day, we’ll go again.”

Asahi nodded, desperately clinging to Noya. “Please!” he whined. “Yuu, I want it. Wreck me.”

That broken voice did things to Noya. It made his heart flutter, and the muscles in his stomach tightened. If Asahi was going to keep saying his name like that, Noya was going to finish fast. He wanted to make it good for Asahi. He twisted his hand faster, jerking Asahi until he was breathless. He looked debauched, spread out under him, chest heaving and eyes rolling back. His voice cracked, and his hips stuttered. He was close, Noya realized. He was so responsive, and he was almost there.

Noya leaned over him. It was a bit of an uncomfortable stretch, but it was worth it to whisper in Asahi’s ear. He wanted Asahi to feel his hot breath on sensitive skin. “You’re fucking beautiful, Asahi.”

Asahi cried out and came hard. His legs squeezed Noya’s waist, and Noya worked him through it, feeling him spill all over his hand. His muscles fluttered inside, working Noya into a dizzy euphoria. He was close too. He looked up and met Asahi’s eyes. They were lidded and hazy with pleasure. Asahi’s mouth quirked up at the corner in a lazy smile.

A sob tore from Noya’s throat. He pulled out and spilled over Asahi’s stomach. He jerked himself roughly. His hand was slick from touching Asahi, and fuck, it felt good. White hot pleasure exploded in him and sizzled as he shuddered through his orgasm.

His muscles relaxed and he collapsed on Asahi. He turned his head to place an ear on Asahi’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat and slowing breaths.

“Hey,” Noya lifted his head up and poked Asahi’s cheek. “Don’t fall asleep.”

Asahi groaned and rolled over, gently setting Noya on the bed next to him. “What time is it?” He picked up his phone. Noya wrapped an arm around Asahi’s waist and looked at his phone over his shoulder. 6:48.

“Hell yeah, I got you up and ready to go before your alarms!” Noya pressed a triumphant kiss to Asahi’s shoulder blade. “We should do this more often!”

Asahi rolled over and kissed him fully. “I’d like that a lot.” He pulled back and looked at Noya, studying him with his intense, dark eyes. He had that look on his face like he was thinking. Then he smiled softly. “That was really hot, Yuu. Why haven’t you done that before?”

Noya grinned and kissed him. He let his lips linger, soft and chaste. Asahi sighed into it, and Noya felt warm inside. He loved him so much. “Why haven’t you?”

Asahi chuckled and wrapped him in a big hug. “Good point.” He sat up, pulling Noya upright too. “Wanna shower with me?”

Hell yes, Noya really wanted to shower with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to leave a spare kudos or comment, it would make me immensely happy.


End file.
